lonely without you
by Becks101
Summary: yumi has to go to japan,but when she comes back she finds things have changed a lot.rating might go up.r&r,and please be nice! On Hiatus
1. huge shock

_Hey guys this is my first code lyoko fic and I'll accept any flames, but please go easy on me!_

It was a perfectly normal day at kadiac and it as always started at 8:00am in the morning. The boys were waiting outside as the normally did for yumi.

"Hi guys" yumi said happily as she reached them.

"What's up yumi" odd said as he pounced on her giving her a huge hug.

Ok thought yumi, I'm going to have a broken rib, then again maybe a few broken ribs, as Ulrich and jeremie also pounced on her.

"Hi yumi" they both said. Now someone will say group hug she thought, right on cue odd shouted "group hug!"(A/n cute, isn't it!) Then they all grabbed her and each other, and squeezed.

"Guys I can't breathe" yumi said in a struggled breath

"Oops, sorry yumi" they all said. After she had regained control of her breathing she asked "ok, who's been handing out happy pills?"

"No one has, and what's wrong with giving best friends hugs?" odd said.

"I……"yumi was rudely interrupted by sissy

"Finished with your bear hugs?"

"Will your friends give you hugs like that, I DON'T THINK SO! And if you went and tried to hug a bear, it would run away from you, so go away sissy" said odd sarcastically. Everybody started laughing. Just at that moment, the bell rang.  
"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch" with that she walked off towards English, while the boys headed to science.

_3 hours later_

"I'm starved" commented odd as he filled his plate up, then went to their normal table and began shovelling his food down at top speed, and when the others sat down he got up and went for more.

"How much can he eat?" said a voice.

"Ask mr.bottomless- pit yourself and you might find out!" said an agitated Ulrich.

"What's got you so angry hmmm"yumi asked

"He had extra homework in science" jeremie answered. Just then yumi's cell phone rang.

"Hello, hi mom. What, why, really,ok, bye mom"

"What's up yumi?"Asked the boys.

"I have to go back to Japan for three weeks" yumi said sadly.

_Well what do you think?_

_Odd: I think it's great._

_I didn't ask you_ _odd_

_Odd: well that's nicestalks off _

_Pay no attention to odd he just wants the credit anyway what do you guys think? Please review_


	2. strange xana attack !

_I thought I'd better update before all you people go mad with excitement , this chapter might suck bad ways, so don't be afraid to flame me!_

**Lostmoonchild: hey** thanks for the review. just so you know the chapters are gradually going to get longer, that you can be sure of!

**Angelbolt : **I think you are right there! Thanks for your review.

**Amaherst :** there is a reason for all of the hugs, which will be explained in this chapter, and as I said to **lostmoonchild **the chapters will gradually get longer, thanks for your review!

… thanks, you're so sweet, thank you for your review.(just so you know I thought this story would suck big time!)

Thanks my reviewers from : **hearts and flowers.**

"why yumi?" all of them asked.

"well , my aunt is having a baby and she asked if we could come over and see her."

"when will you go?" replied Ulrich, odd and jeremie were to stunned to say anything.

"tonight, seven o'clock , and maybe you can come to the airport with us to say good bye"

"sure you can count on us!"

Just as yumi opened her mouth to say great, it came out as "I'll see you after class".

As the boys headed to English they talked about how they realized how important the girls were to them, and they would never forgive themselves if anything happened to them.(a/n that's the reason for the hugs!)

"good morning class, please open your books to page 14 and answer the questions, AND NO TALKING! AND THAT MEANS YOU TO ODD!"

Odd gave the innocent little boy face to mr Williams.(a/n I couldn't think of a better name) which earned a few giggles from the girls. English ended with odd getting severe telling off and a detention. Just as they started to leave English a scream sounded outside. It was sissy! Being chased by a bunch of cats that were jumping up at her, going for her face.

"help help" she was screaming.

"sissy in here!" Ulrich said as he pulled her in, she was in a right state she had blood all over her face. "listen sissy go to the nurse and get your face cleaned up, ok?" she nodded and ran off to find the nurse.

"looks like xana again, nice going" odd added.

"looks like you're right odd, I'll check with aelita". jeremie opened his laptop, and aelita nearly screamed at him "thank goodness jeremie, I've being trying to reach you, xana has launched an attack, there is swarms of monsters, don't worry about me though, I'm in a tower"

Ulrich responded "yeah we noticed, we are on the way to the factory".

"guys I'm here" yumi shouted. They made there way to the factory, getting severely scratched.

Yumi, odd, Ulrich headed to the scanners, while jeremie got ready to transfer everyone to lyoko.

"get ready guys, your heading to the polar region, and be careful there are lots of monsters" he started the transfer "transfer yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer odd". "scanner yumi, scanner Ulrich , scanner odd". "virtualisation!" shouted jeremie.

_Well that chapter is finished, sorry about the wait, I couldn't think of any ideas! _

_Yumi : more like you couldn't be bothered to update!_

_Shut up yumi! Any way what do you guys think? Please review!_


	3. showdown in lyoko part 1

_Hi guys, I'll get this dedication list out of the way, this chapter is for: my mom, dad, my sister hollie, colores12, angelbolt, lostmoonchild, animegirlfan, animegodess12345, Amaherst, for cole who gave me an idea._

_Thank you to everyone who has been taking the time to review and point out my faults!_

_On with the show!_

Yumi, odd, and Ulrich landed in lyoko unaware thatwhen aelita and jeremie had said "lots of monsters", they had meant it. The first thing they noticed was that the sky was pitch black.

"errrrrr guys, anyone know why the sky is black?" odd asked.

"good question odd, now, you run to the tower and get aelita while we try to distract the monsters, and maybe we can get rid of a few" Ulrich shouted over the noise of lasers being shot at them. Odd ran off to the tower, while yumi and Ulrich distracted the monsters for him. All of a sudden, the monsters started backing away from them and started doing something really weird, they were jumping on top of each other creating a much larger monster!

" guys listen, this is very important! Xana is on to bigger and better things now! That monster he has just created has 200 life points! Be careful!

"oh great, how are we supposed to destroy this one?"

In the tower, aelita heard odd shouting to her to come out.

"odd I might as well stay in this tower because, the one we want is in the forest region!"

"right,(waste of time sending us here then odd thought sarcastically) yumi Ulrich come here to the tower, we need to head to the forest region!"

Two distant voices shouted " coming!"

As soon as they got to the tower they headed to the forest region. But when odd tried to jump off the edge of the platform, he fell flat on his face.

" ouch that hurt" odd said slowly as he got up and started to rub his head, when he felt his hair, it was sticking out in all directions. He furiously started to push it down when Ulrich asked aelita "hey aelita, why can't we jump off the edge?"

She was about to answer, when the tower shuddered violently. Which made all of them look up sharply. The monster outside was attacking the tower! Yumi began to feel scared. Just as she was about to speak, a huge metal hand came through the wall of the tower, an grabbed all of them!

_Well that is the end of chapter 3 part one, what do you guys think?_

_Yumi, Ulrich, aelita, odd: what is going to happen to us?_

_Me: wait and find out!_

_Odd : awwwww do I have to wait?_

_Me : yes you do!_

_Please review!_


	4. showdown in lyoko part2

_Hi there guys! I know that you have been waiting anxiously for this chapter, so I'll get on with it shall I? readers throw books at me ok! Ok! _

_This chapter is especially dedicated to my friend Cole: monkeyman36 I hope you guys like it!_

**Tehrandomkitten: **no more bad things are happening to me, thanks for your concern!

Previously: yumi, Ulrich, and odd go into lyoko to help aelita, but trouble is afoot.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they all screamed. All of them had never been so petrified in all their life, however, aelita wasn't screaming at all she was just sitting there staring up at the monster with a bored expression. She looked like she wasn't bothered with the monster.

" what are you all screaming about?" she said with a yawn " its no big deal, I've fought this monster before! Actually you don't even fight it! All you do is trap it in one of my guardian friends".

Jeremie, at the moment was sitting at the computer gob smacked, his eyes couldn't have gotten any wider. Back in lyoko, the monster opened his hand and growled at them. Aelita slowly got up an knelt in a praying position, " hmmmmmmmmmmm" she hummed slowly. A pink mist appeared in front of the monster and transformed into a guardian, which trapped him and threw out Ulrich, yumi, odd, and aelita out.

" AELITA YOU ARE THE GREATEST!" shouted Jeremie gleefully.

This earned a hug off yumi, after that she went and whispered something that aelita couldn't hear to Ulrich and odd.

" do we have to!" they half moaned.

" yes you do" yumi said with a grin on her face. Aelita wondered what they were talking about, it was strange this earth behaviour. She could tell that, whatever yumi had told them to do, they didn't want to do it. They started to walk up to her blushing, each gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When that was over Jeremie said " well enough of that guys time to get to the tower, and hurry"

" hey Einstein, do want to swap places? If you don't please be quiet and let us get on with it" odd said.

After about 2 or 3 minutes they reached the tower which would be there one way ticket to the forest region. All of them jumped off the platform and landed in one of the towers in the forest region.

" err……….. Yumi? You do know what time it is don't you?" Jeremie said

"why? Oh gosh it is 6:30pm isn't it? Well it doesn't matter, we'll go back in time anyway wont we?" and in about 5 minutes, they had got to the tower.

Aelita walked through the solid wall of the tower.

" well I guess this is it" odd mumbled. She got on to the top platform, the little screen came up, she typed in lyoko and a big white light engulfed them all.

"return to the past now" Jeremie said.

_Sorry for the wait guys. So what do you think?_

_Ulrich: wow, we survived!_

_Yes you did so please be quiet._

_Ulrich odd yumi Jeremie :that was nice_

_Err they all walked off . _

_Please review! Oh yea please don't send xana after me when you find out the pairings ok?_


	5. yumi gives sissi a piece of her mind!

_Hiya guys! This next chapter will be a bit sad, as yumi is leaving for Japan, also here is one of the parings for you its Ulrich/oc, before you ask the other parings, you will find those out in the next chapter._

Yumi found herself back in school, just as the bell went after she was supposed to finish science. She was feeling really sad about having to leave France for three weeks, and wondered how her friends would get on without her if xana attacked. But then again, she really wanted to see her aunt and her new baby being born, so if she had a choice, she would be torn between leaving and staying. Later that day yumi was being questioned by sissi, which she found extremely annoying.

"Why do you look so sad? Did you brake up with Ulrich? I don't blame him" she said snickering.

"It is none of your business sissi!"

By the end of 15 minutes yumi ended up slapping sissi, she had a big red hand mark on her face.

"SHUT UP SISSI! I'M TIRED OF YOUR SNOBBY ATTITUDE! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR SOME ONE TO BRING IT DOWN!I WAS SURPRISED THAT IT WAS ME! ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!" yumi screamed.

Sissi was cowering, with her hands covering her face in case she got slapped again. She looked extremely shocked.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

With that sissi nodded and sprinted as fast as she could away from yumi. By the end of that, yumi barely had any voice left. She was happy that she had scared her. I'm not going to see much of her now yumi thought. She walked up the corridor to jeremie's room where she knew the boys were. She pushed the door open and the boys were frozen with fright, even odd flinched when she sat down beside him.

"What?" yumi said with a really croaky voice. The boys were staring at her as if she had gone mad. But Ulrich finally plucked up the courage and said " wow yumi, you really scared her by the sound of it!"

" yeah I did, but I came to fetch you guys, because its nearly time for me to go" a sad sort of look came over everyone's face.

_Well I hope you think this chapter was good, and like I said above I will tell you the other pairings later ok?_

_Yumi: oh, can't I be told who I'm paired up with?_

_Me: no you can't!_

_Please review_

Hearts and flowers.


	6. departure

_Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update, I was busy with school work, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter_

Yumi looked on sadly at Jeremie odd and Ulrich, they looked like they were going to cry.

"Well, are you coming?"

All of the boys got up and said "yes" in a very dull tone and followed her out and to the car. All the way there, nobody spoke until yumi's parents had got out of the car and beckoned her to help with the luggage and carry it. The guys also helped carry some of the stuff that yumi was taking with her. Her mom and dad told her to go and do something, because the plane wasn't scheduled to leave until an hours time. They all wandered off and started talking.

"hey Jeremie?"

"yeah?"

"could I explain to aelita about where I'm going?"

"yeah sure" he passed her his laptop that was in his backpack. She opened it and connected to lyoko.

"aelita? Can you hear me?"

Her face popped up on the screen, she looked delighted to see yumi, but couldn't understand why she was sad.

"hi yumi, is something wrong, where are you?"

Yumi sniffed as a few tears dropped from her eyes " I'm at a airport aelita" she stopped " I'm going away for 3 weeks to Japan, I wont be able to come and battle in lyoko if xana attacks"

Aelita understood immediately, she also felt a bit upset that she wouldn't see her friend for 3 weeks.

"I understand yumi, and don't worry about me I'll be fine"

Yumi let a few more tears fall before she said goodbye. She sniffed again and shut the laptop, giving it back to Jeremie.

" come on guys lets go back now, I need to go in a bit" they all nodded solemnly and followed her back, feeling sad.

They reached the gateway where her mom and dad were waiting for her. Yumi turned to odd Ulrich and Jeremie and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then there was a last group hug and she said to them " bye guys, I'll miss you so much and remember that I love all of you" and started to let her tears fall more freely.

On the plane yumi just couldn't stop crying and as the plane took off her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing. She picked it up and looked at it. 3 new messages had arrived, one from each of the boys.

Jeremie's message : _hi yumi, you've always been a sort of big sister to me so yeah I'll really miss you, please come back safely_

_Jeremie_

_xx_

Ulrich's message :_hey yumi, what you said in the airport, sort of made something in my head click. I would have said the same thing to you. I really love you as someone important, like a sister I'll miss you loads_

_Ulrich_

_Xx_

Odds message :_ hiya yumi, I bet we'll have a hard time fighting xana and all without you. Still, at least you get a brake eh? I'll really miss you loads take care of yourself for ,me_

_Odd_

_xx_

Yumi held her phone close to her and thought _I'll really miss you to guys_

_What do you think? Review please!_


	7. phone call

_Hiya guys! Here I am with another chapter for you enjoy!_

Yumi fell asleep on the plane, you could see she had been crying because of her tear stained cheeks. Her phone rang causing her to jump and scare herself. She looked at the screen to see who was calling ; it was odd

_phone call_

Odd: hiya yumi

Yumi: hi odd, how are you and the guys holding up?

Odd: we're ok

Yumi: that's good, what you been up to?

Odd: ah, nothing much. I'm bored stiff, I can't find Ulrich anywhere, jeremie's disappeared into his room and now I'm just sitting here by myself.

Yumi: why don't you go and talk to aelita? Oh I'm going to have to go odd, the plane is just about to land.

Odd: alright Yumi I'll talk to you later then

Yumi: bye odd

_end phone call_

In france Odd put his phone down feeling a little disappointed that the conversation ended so fast. He got up off his bed to go outside and stretch his legs a little. While odd was outside he came to see the reason why he couldn't find Ulrich. Sissi was following him around continually asking him to go out with her, and Ulrich was becoming more and more annoyed with her until he broke into a run, said a hurried hello to odd, and shot inside and into his and odd's room and locked the door with Sissi out side of it wailing for him to come out.

" Sissi, I think you're fighting a losing battle there"

Sissi just huffed and walked off down the corridor.

" Ulrich, she's gone…."

There was a click and the door opened to show Ulrich worn out. Odd wandered in and closed the door behind him while Ulrich collapsed on his bed.

" oh yeah I forgot, I called yumi earlier on"

Ulrich lifted his head a little.

" is she alright?"

" yeah, she sounded ok" odd said lying back on his bed thinking.

_I guess you guys pretty much figured out the pairings in that chap. And sorry about the long wait r&r!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi again guys, I guess most of you thought I was dead by now but that's to do with school work. Anyways, I was looking at the reviews ad 47 is more than I know what to do with hehe. Thank you to everyone who's been reading this There is a dictionary for the Japanese words at the bottom._

Yumi stepped off the plane to find her aunt, uncle and her two cousins Cho and Ryu waiting for her.

"Yumi-chan !"

She was nearly knocked over by her two cousins.

"Ohayo[1 Haven't you two go big?" Yumi bent down and kissed them both on the forehead and went to give a hug to her aunt and uncle. After a few short convocations with her mom and dad, they all went to the house and unpacked. She decided then to continue talking to Odd. She picked up her phone and dialled his number.

_Phone call_

Odd: Hi Yumi

Yumi: Hi Odd, so what you up too now?

Odd: Nothing much just getting ready to go to bed

"Yumi-chan!"

Odd: Who's calling you?

Yumi: My Cousin, excuse me a second

"Matte Ato Seichi[2 (Wait a Minute!)

Yumi: Ugh, I'm going to go now Odd, because my cousin will keep on bugging me if I don't.

Odd: Okay Yumi, I'll talk to you soon

Yumi: Bye Odd.

Yumi turned to her cousin Ryu and said, " Nani[3 (What?)"

" Okka-san [4 wants you"

"Hai Hai [5 I'm coming"

**[1 **Hello **[2 **Wait a Minute! **[3** What? **[4 **Mother **[5 **Yes

_I hope you enjoyed that guys and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can_


	9. Authors Note

Hi guys, I apologise for lack of updates, I have been busy with college and other stuff. My teachers keep on piling asignments on me, which is very annoying XD And I'm kinda busy at home as well so I have no way out of work. But, I might add an update soon depends on how I feel or if I'm not busy.

Love you all ^_^


End file.
